A Dance
by Erythros
Summary: She knew she was everything to him now – the only one in the world he could solely call his. His parents had passed away before him, his friends had abandoned him – but she was still here. She would always be here because she loved him.


**Title: **A Dance  
**Author: **Erythros  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the main characters in this story. Characters and some places are owned by JK Rowling.  
**Rating: **PG  
**Pairing: **HGDM  
**Summary: **She knew she was everything to him now – the only one in the world he could solely call his. His parents had passed away before him, his friends had abandoned him – but she was still here. She would always be here because she loved him.

**Author's Note: **_Written for the fall challenge at Contra Veritas... _

* * *

When she had seen him enter the somber little chamber, her heart wrenched in pain. Seeing him in his depressing state was something she could not bear for she knew he was in anguish, and that was something they always shared between them.She looked into his silver eyes. Once, she remembered, they were always gleaming with boyish mischief and innocence... But now, they were as dull as they could ever be. Lifeless as if they had never seen anything worth being happy for. His face was pale and his expression blank, and she felt the exhaustion and heaviness he was experiencing now; after all, she believed that half of her made half of him, and whatever one felt, she just knew that the other felt it as well.The moment he looked up at her, she was overwhelmed with emotions she had long kept, and as a lover separated from her dire need, she rushed to him and took him in a sweet embrace, her brown eyes reflecting all the love she always had for him. The guards who had accompanied him all the way to the chamber unbound him from the heavy chains that held him, and eventually left for the two to be alone.Warmth filled her inside as she felt him wrap his own arms around her and hold her closer to his heart. As she felt it pulse in his chest, there was a certain sadness building up within her, for she knew that a few hours later, it would feel different... it would be gone.She gazed up at him and cupped his face with her hands. He stared at her intently, drowning her in the pools of deep gray that were his eyes. She knew she was everything to him now – the only one in the world he could solely call his. His parents had passed away before him, his friends had abandoned him – but she was still here. She could never find it in herself to leave him behind for she loved him too much, even if he had done things she could never forgive."Leave, Hermione," he croaked, "I wouldn't want you to still be here when they do it. Besides, I'm prepared; I deserve it, and you know that."Why was he pretending? She knew he was frightened – terrified of the thought of death; she _sensed_ it, even if he hid that fear very well. She felt the tears coming and suppressed them. She promised herself she wouldn't cry today; if she were to cry, she would do so later, and she would cry when he wouldn't be there.She smiled as gently as she could and looked out of the miniscule window of the chamber. The sky was a tinge of light yellow; the sun was almost gone. Today was one of the last days of autumn. The wind was getting colder, and back at London, trees were almost barren for most of their leaves had already fallen. The trees down below Azkaban however, still held their own leaves, which were in a variety of yellows and browns. She gazed out into the distance, listening to the soft sounds of the waters surrounding the island."Dance with me," Draco whispered to her ear, lowering his hand to her waist.Hermione glanced up at him and smiled; she knew what he was thinking... He was thinking of that memory when during one autumn evening like this, they had danced together for the very first time in a masquerade ball. She remembered clearly; warm feelings felt during that moment rushed back to her again, and for a second, she believed she was once again seventeen and in love with a boy she thought she could be with forever. She recalled his mask being silver, which he thought would disguise his eyes, but she knew from the very first time he had looked at her during that night - it was he.As she placed her hand on his shoulder and drew closer to him, the music they once heard during that dance played softly in the air, as if it was playing by memory._Some day, when I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you...  
And the way you look tonight._   
  
Just having him with her now brought sorrow to her heart... she had lost him during the War, for they were of opposing sides – he was of evil and she of good. Naturally, they had been separated and forced to go against each other. And now, now that they were together once again, they would be parted once more. He would be gone, and this time, it would be for good._Yes you're lovely, with your smile so warm  
And your cheeks so soft,  
There is nothing for me but to love you,  
And the way you look tonight._"Why didn't we run away when we had the chance?" she asked him, her voice a hushed whisper. "We wouldn't have been in the war then. You wouldn't be... here...""We made commitments to others. It was complicated – you know that."She knew he was right, and she said no more. He twirled her around and once again pulled her to him. Resting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes and scowled, hating the world for separating them from each other._With each word your tenderness grows,  
Tearing my fear apart...  
And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
It touches my foolish heart._   
  
The sky darkened in minutes, and Hermione turned her head to look out into the sky. She believed the world to be still at that moment, for everything seemed to be in peace. How she wished for it to be so; it was impossible to think that the state of things would change in hours."How's Potter?" Draco asked, breaking the silence that enveloped the small space they were entitled to.Hermione gazed up at him, finding it strange that he would ask about someone he despised. "He's recovering," she replied nonetheless, "He'll get through it." A vague image of her badly injured friend popped into her mind. Harry was hurt in the War – fortunately, he was going to live through the damage that was inflicted on him."That's nice."And in seconds, all they could hear once again was nothing but the waves outside._Lovely ... never, ever change.  
Keep that breathless charm.  
Won't you please arrange it ?  
'cause I love you ... just the way you look tonight._   
  
Then she heard it.Words that surprised her."I'm scared."It was barely a whisper, one she could have believed to be only a figment of her imagination, and yet he spoke them in fear. For the first time in years, he was terrified; he was vulnerable and timid. His hold on her tightened; he embraced her, not daring to let go."I'm scared, Hermione."And before long, hot tears ran down her face, and she was unable to control them. She closed her eyes and bit her lip, not knowing what to tell him for she as well was afraid. In all her twenty-two years, she was as lost as he was. She smiled despite her tears, traced the faint scars on his face and kissed him softly.What could she possibly tell him that could soothe his fears? She could tell him that she as well was afraid as he was at that very moment – maybe even more afraid for after tonight, she would lose him as she had years back during the War, only this time it would be permanent.She could tell him not to worry for everything would be all right – but then, even she knew that that was a lie. _Nothing is alright_, she thought, feeling the hope she managed to hold onto slip away in seconds. She grasped his cloak and felt even more tears slide down her face.There was no use staying optimistic, and all that was left was for her to tell him she loved him.She opened her mouth and spoke the words she only told him once before. This would be the last time he would hear them – those three words she knew he had longed to hear escape from her lips.She thought that she had enough of crying – but the tears came once again, streaming silently down her tearstained face. She whispered to him that she terribly would miss him, that she wished she too were already gone. She told him she regretted having met him because if she hadn't known him, she would be happy as everyone else was; because of him, she felt alone. She recounted the times they had with each other; she told him that they were utterly unforgettable. She told him that he'd always be in her thoughts; he would be the very first and last thing on her mind each day.And at that very moment, the guards came back to take him away. They bound him to the same chains he had before, and with one last fleeting glance between the two, the guards escorted him out of the chamber, closing the door behind them.And like a broken doll, Hermione Granger fell to her knees sobbing fervently, knowing that Draco Malfoy would be gone forever.  
  
**Fin**

* * *

Requester and their information:  
49. Name/Pen Name: Tengwe  
Your LJ Username: superkupos  
E-mail:  
Are you over seventeen?: Nope  
Rating(s) of the fic you want: G - PG-13  
Rating(s) you're willing to write: G - PG-13  
Things you want your gift to include:  
a. Angst  
b. b. death of either Draco or Hermione at the end  
c. c. lots of tears due to them being in love  
d. d. post-Hogwarts  
What you don't want your gift to include: Smut, slash relationships  
Any Squicks/Things You Won't Feel Comfortable Writing: Smut, slash 


End file.
